


Across The Void (Doctor/Master Fanmix)

by missyvortexdv (Purpleyin), Purpleyin



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/missyvortexdv, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for The Doctor (Tenth)/The Master (Simm).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Void (Doctor/Master Fanmix)

 

Songs to chart the evolution of the relationship between The Doctor and The Master in new Who (up to end of S4).  
 

  
**1\. Shoots And Ladders - Korn**  
...  
Ashes, ashes, we all fall down

Nursery rhymes are said, verses in my head  
Into my childhood they're spoonfed  
Hidden violence revealed, darkness that seems real  
Look at the pages that cause all this evil  
...  
London bridges falling down, falling down, falling down  
London bridges falling down, my fair lady

Nick nack patty wack, give a dog a bone  
This old man came rolling home

 **2\. Into The Void - Nine Inch Nails**  
Rocket engines burning fuel so fast  
Up into the night sky they blast  
Through the universe the engines whine  
Could it be the end of man and time?  
Back on earth the flame of life burns low  
Everywhere is misery and woe  
Pollution kills the air, the land and sea  
Man prepares to meet his destiny, yeah

Rocket engines burning fuel so fast  
Up into the black sky so vast  
Burning metal through the atmosphere  
Earth remains in worry, hate and fear  
With the hateful battles raging on  
Rockets flying to the glowing sun  
Through the empires of eternal void  
Freedom from the final suicide

Freedom fighters sent out to the sun  
Escape from brainwashed minds and pollution.  
Leave the earth to all its sin and hate  
Find another world where freedom waits.  
Past the stars in fields of ancient void  
Through the shields of darkness where they find  
Love upon a land a world unknown  
Where the sons of freedom make their home

Leave the earth to Satan and his slaves  
Leave them to their future in their grave  
Make a home where love is there to stay  
Peace and happiness in every day  
  
**3\. Here I Am (Come and Take Me) - Al Green**  
...  
It always ends up this way,  
me begging you every day.  
A love that I cannot have,  
you broke my heart into half.  
Our love is you and me baby,  
that make's the world go round.  
And if you've been doin' lovin' with me,  
layin' all my troubles down,  
here I am, baby,  
come and take me,

 **4\. remember - Air**  
Remember together, remember forever,  
Souviens toi ce jour-la , toi et moi.

 **5\. Beached - Orbital & Angelo Badalamenti**  
Trust me  
It's Paradise  
This is where the hungry come to feed  
For mine is a generation that circles the globe  
in search of something we haven't tried before  
so never refuse an invitation  
never resist the unfamiliar  
never fail to be polite  
and never outstay your welcome

just keep your mind open and  
suck in the experience  
and if it hurts  
you know what... it's probably worth it

 **6\. Crazy Beat  - Blur**  
...  
I'm on my mobile and I'm talking to the president  
I got to get him for the money I've spent  
Trying to get him to party with me  
And even offered him ecstasy

But I love to hear that crazy beat (yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Gets the people dancing on their feet (yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
And I love to hear the paradise  
  
**7\. Processed Beats  - Kasabian**  
...  
I cut waves like some unborn sage  
just like terrorists on a day of rest singin

I ran from the tide  
won't let you hide  
won't let you hide  
  
**8\. Show Me How To Live - Audioslave**  
...  
And in the aching night under satellites  
I was not received   
Built with stolen parts  
A telephone in my heart   
Someone get me a priest   
To put my mind to bed   
This ringing in my head   
Is this a cure or is this a disease  
  
Nail in my hand  
From my creator   
You gave me life   
Now show me how to live

 **9\. Vermillion - Slipknot**  
...  
I'm a slave, and I am a master  
No restraints and, unchecked collectors  
I exist throught my name, to self ablige  
She is something in me, the darkness finds

I won't let this build up inside of me

 **10\. First It Giveth - Queens of the Stone Age**  
I'm in you  
You're in me  
I can't tell

You're so cruel  
More than me  
It is true  
That's right  
...  
I would beg  
I would plead  
I would shake

On a hook  
Dangling  
By the way

I'm so young  
And beautiful  
(That's right)  
(I'm slick)  
I'm no fool

Time goes by  
Tables turn  
Now I know

First it giveth  
Then it taketh away

 **11\. The Hollow - A Perfect Circle**  
...  
Run him like a blade  
To and through the heart  
No conscience  
One Motive  
Cater to the hollow

Screaming feed me here  
Fill me up again  
Temporarily pacify this hungering  
So grow  
Libido throw  
Dominoes of indiscretions down  
Falling all around  
In cycles  
In circles  
Constantly consuming  
Conquer and devour

 **12\. Clones - Ash**  
...  
You're just a clone   
Got no control   
Forced in a mold   
Processed and sold  
  
You know I find it frightenin'   
How you change just as fast as lightnin'

 **13\. Push It - Garbage**  
I was angry when I met you  
I think I'm angry still  
We can try to talk it over  
If you say you'll help me out

Don't worry baby (don't worry baby)  
No need to fight  
Don't worry baby (don't worry baby)  
We'll be alright

 _[Chorus:]_  
This is the noise that keeps me awake  
My head explodes and my body aches  
Push it, make the beats go harder

 **14\. I Would Be Your Slave - David Bowie**  
...  
I don't sit around and wait  
I don't give a damn  
I don't see the point at all  
No footprints in the sand

I bet you laugh out loud at me  
A chance to strike me down  
Give me peace of mind at last

 **15\. In Memoriam - Apocalyptica**  
[instrumental]

No download but you can [listen to it at 8tracks here](http://8tracks.com/purpleyin/doctor-who-fanmix-across-the-void-doctor-master) if you are from US/Canada, and if not there's a Youtube playlist [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlt5kBwwK5zrhkbOEjf-2g650F40Fznwa).

  
 

 

 

 


End file.
